Off Camera
by mysterie
Summary: Off camera with a bunch of Inuyasha Characters. Inu/Kag, Ses/Rin, Mir/San, etc.


This is a simple blurb that came and kept at me until I wrote it down. I know this has been done before but this is my own to read. I don't own any of these characters just borrowing them for a bit from the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

**Off Camera**

"Cut!"

The figures in front of a well designed screen groaned and moved out of place.

"I hate playing this character" whined a little girl dressed in a kimono with a her hair in a ponytail to one side.

"Shessy, can you help me out of this hairband"

The tall stately gentleman in process of wiping off his "tattoos" with a towel with both hands smiled widely and bent down to help his diminutive angel.

"Ah, but it make you so child-like and cute to me"

"Pedophile."

"Maa, maa I still don't know why you are willing to play that character", Sesshoumaru pulled off the hairband holding her hair up and like removing a concealment charm Rin turned from a 10 year old into a taller (still shorter than him) 25 year old.

"As if I would let anyone get their hands on my husband even playing a little girl" She turned to her left to a pretty woman dressed in skimpy school girl uniform uncomfortably pulling on the edges of the skirt as if in hope it would grow a few inches more.

"Kagome? So dinner tonight at your house?"

"Bring the children" The shyly smiling woman nodded as her companion draped his red robe over her.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome turned and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"I do not understand the need to expose you in such a fashion." Inuyasha frowned over his constant gripe with the writers.

"My brother and I never hated each other, I am not a idiot when it comes to you, and most of all I act like a uncouth demon", Inuyasha swore the writers wrote the character worse after his initial gripe over Kagome's extremely short skirt, like any demon wanted his mate displayed in such fashion. His escalating growl quieted when Kagome gently rubbed his ears.

"You know this only TV and after all these years together you would think this spices up our lives. And anyhow I'm the one who has to wear the skirt not you..." Kagome's eyes suddenly gleamed as she pictured her stoic husband prancing around in a short skirt. It was almost as amusing as when she first read about the character he would play.

"Besides who better to portray us then us. Otherwise they would probably have a slutty actress play me and a real idiot playing you."

"Aniki, at least you don't have to act like a gay stick in the mud, who I swear is a pedophile," Sesshoumaru draped a arm over Rin shoulder and suddenly jumped as there was a unmanly squeal.

To the right a Miroku jumped when his beloved (and the real Hentai) wife pinched him in the ass. With a witchy smirk Sango sauntered over to the group.

"I'll bring the casserole, Kohaku have been aching to take on the adults in a game of bowling on the Wii".

Ayame dashed past the group with an amorous wolf chasing her. "Hey at least they don't have you portraying a love sick stalker. As if I would chase Kouga. It's damn tough trying to get him to stop chasing me. Ha and love Kagome, I would be so lucky." Turning around the group she dashed away to freedom when Kouga fell over a smirking Kitsune shape-shifted as a boulder.

"Thanks Shippo, I owe ya"

"Ayame!!" Cried Kouga piteously getting back up and chasing her out the front door. Ginta and Hakkaku, Kouga's drinking buddies, shook their heads and rolled their eyes walked out to their cars.

Shippo changed back into human form, not a childlike form but an adult form. "And I have to play a whiny brat with an Oedipus complex." His cell phone started ringing and checking the screen paled, "Dammit looks like the kits got into something again, see ya tomorrow!" He dashed out to the front door yelling into the phone to put that down and not to touch that.

Miroku moved over to the group, dropped Kirara into Sango's arms (more to keep em busy) began tugging her out the door to the outside cars. "6 PM, we'll be there."

A eye-patch free Kaede with a clean and well dressed Totosai with arms entwined moved pass the group, nodding a good night.

Rin gave a sigh while leaning into Sesshoumaru, " Do you think when we get old we'll still be that much in love with each other?" Both girls sighed again dreamingly as both demons looked down on their respective loves with soft smiles.

"Kagome?" a soft spoken Kikyo called out, "Do you want Kagura and I to bring the wine?"

"Sure, don't forget to bring Kanna, the kids want to see if they can beat her again in tennis."

Kikyo was Kagome's twin sister and rather happy with her significant other, Kagura who was raising her daughter, Kanna, from a earlier marriage to the playboy Naraku.

"Sure she will be there, she just needs to make sure she finishes the homework the tutor gave her for tonight." Kagura spoke while draping a coat over Kikyo's shoulders and walking towards the door. She nodded a goodbye to Naraku who walked by with his arms over two fan girls gushing over his presence. Probably company for tonight, she thought. Kagura rolled her eyes over his male sluttiness, it was a good thing he didn't want to do anything with Kanna as a father. He was a such a spoiled child himself he wouldn't be a good father, no wonder she liked women instead.

As the group wandered out to their respective vehicles the animals of the show Inuyasha hunkered down for the night. Ah-Un and Totosai's Cow curled up next to each other to provide extra warmth they were used to but none of the other animals could survive. The crew pulled closed the doors and locked up for the night. A whiny voice missed earlier broke the silence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin-sama, Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama don't leave Jaken behind......"


End file.
